Revenge
by carlyboom2845
Summary: what if naruto saved sasuke after he won the fight with itachi. what if he was there to hear about jiraiya's death. can he save naruto from going down the same path that he went down. the path of revenge. some angst and some naruhina.
1. Back Home

**This is one of my first fanfics so I need all the reviews and notes so I can get better at writing. My last story was not that good but I will try harder on this one!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Nyan**

**Kyuubi talking**

**Home again**

I look up and stare at the ceiling in the hospital in complete boredom, hating having to lie on this bed all day. But, realizing what I did brought a gentle smile on my face, knowing I have finally fulfilled my promise on bringing Sasuke home. I wince as I try to get up from the hospital bed feeling a lower pain in my side. I jumped a bit as I heard the door open.

"Finally you are awake." My pink haired teammate said softly.

I stared at her green emerald eyes as I put a smile on my face saying the words I wanted to say in 3 years. "I did it Sakura-Chan. I fulfilled my promise to you." With my eyes half opened.

"Thank you Naruto." She said with tears forming in her emerald eyes.

I look at her with my signature foxy grin. "I guess I got to get healed quickly. Team 7 is back together again and, I want to beat teme in a sparring match. What room is he in anyway?"

"He is right next door. You both are going to be released tomorrow. So get some rest all ready."

"Okay Sakura-Chan I will." I said Staring at the vase with a white tulip near the window. _She has come to visit me before_ I thought. "I wonder how everything will turn out. He doesn't have to live his life just for revenge anymore. He has a place to return to."

"Yeah, team 7 will be laughing together in no time." She said gently while leaving the room and closing the door softly leaving me in the hospital room to rest._ I finally did it._ I thought to myself.

_I finally did it._

**(A/n: this is after he killed his brother Itachi. Before jiraiya's death and before Sasuke talked to Madara.)**

**How do you like it so far? Remember to review I need all the help I can get so I can become a better writer. I left my old story to see how much I improved between that one and this one.**


	2. Shots

**This is one of my first fanfics so I need all the reviews and notes so I can get better at writing. My last story was not that good but I will try harder on this one!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Nyan**

**Kyuubi talking/inner (I thought to just make this one chapter funny before getting serious)**

**Shots**

Tsunade is working me to the bone. So many ninja have been getting injured lately so the hospital is very busy. I got to visit Naruto and Sasuke yesterday as well. Team 7 is together again and today they're both going to be released from the hospital.

I get up from my bed to brush my bubblegum pink hair.

"**Sasuke's is so going to notice us now! We look great! We are Faster, Stronger, and prettier!"**

_I know right! Today is going to be a perfect day I guarantee it!_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I take it back inner.

_Flashback-no-jutsu_

"_Sakura don't let your crush get in your way of your medical duties."_

"_**Wa hahaha she said duty. Inner screamed in her head"**_

"_Ok Tsunade what do I have to do?" I groaned._

"_I need you to give Naruto a shot." Tsunade said serious._

"_That's it. It will be a piece of cake then it's no big deal. How come you didn't send another nurse to give him a shot?" I say in my it's- no-big-deal-voice._

"_Take a look at this file" Tsunade said in a concerned manor._

_I open the medic file slowly wondering why Tsunade sounded so concerned._

"_Oh my God!" I say so loud it echoed through her giant office._

"_**Naruto had to have 7 nurses hold him down for one little shot and, it says 5 of them were crippled and one of them in intensive care!" Inner shouted**_

"_This is going to be fun."I said sarcastically._

_Flashback-no jutsu end_

"NO SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto screamed. "I promise I won't bother you or speak of the time when- mffmf" He was also saying other things but it was muffed out when I place my hand over his mouth. I had to get other nurses to help hold him down.

"YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS SHOT BEFORE YOU CAN LEAVE THE HOSPITAL NARUTO!" I yell in his ear and then jab the needle in his arm finishing the shot.

He to my surprise fainted. Who knew Naruto was so afraid of needles? "Aw come on it was just a measly little needle. Pathetic for a ninja who uses kunai knifes against an enemy is scared of a little, tiny needle."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Hey dobe was that you screaming earlier today?" Sasuke asked.

"What I a ninja am scared of a teeny, tiny needle. Come on Sasuke you don't think I would do that would you?" Naruto asked with his signature foxy grin.

"Yes" Sasuke said in his emotionless tone.

"Aw so mean… SASUKE'S BACK!" Naruto hollered. For all the world to hear.

"Lucky for you that you only heard it. I'm the one who had to give him that shot."

**This chapter was just for fun before I get serious. Sorry if it is disappointing. Please review I need all the help I can get to get better at writing.**


	3. Shocking news

**This is one of my first fanfics so I need all the reviews and notes so I can get better at writing. My last story was not that good but I will try harder on this one!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Nyan (3 chapters in 1 day I am on a role!)**

**Kyuubi talking/inner **

_Thinking_

**Shocking News**

Kakashi woke me up early saying the hokage wanted to speak to me. I wonder if Sakura and the dobe are going to be there. Why would she call only me there? It only makes sense that all of us are going to be there. About what though?

I walk into the office hands in my pockets and saw Sakura who looked concerned even my replacement looked a little down. "Where is Naruto?" I ask my voice lacking any emotion.

**(A/n: the replacement is Sai.)**

"This is about Naruto." The Hokage said. Clearly with a tearstained face.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with him?" I ask a little worried but not letting it show. _ What happened to make the hokage cry?_

"Naruto is not hurt… But, he will be." Sakura said looking concerned.

"Naruto's sensei Jiraiya is dead." The hokage said forming new tears in her eyes for not only Naruto but for Jiraiya her now lost teammate.

"You called Tsunade-Obaachan?" Naruto said confused but with that dorky grin he always has on his face. Witch made me feel sorry for the blond.

"What's going on here?" he said looking at everyone's concerned and worried face.

"This is the child. Tsunade girl." The old sage frog asked.

"Yes Fukasaku. That's him." Tsunade confirmed.

"What's going on here?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm…Where should I begin? Well…I guess I better start with this first. Jiraiya boy died in battle." Fukasaku told him truthfully as he looked into the boy's eyes. Naruto was completely stunned and flattened by the shocking news.

"Huh?" He said in a weak voice, making everyone in the room frown. "Wh…What are you talking about?" He asked once and took a few steps backwards.

_This must be tough for him. Considering they traveled together for I don't know how long. I have never seen that expression on his face before. He looks like he is going to burst._ Sasuke noted in his mind._ I feel bad for him. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you._

"His throat was crushed in his battle against Pein. Jiraiya boy left me a message right before he passed away. This is it…" The old sage replied as he took off his sage robes and turned around to show Tsunade the message.

"A message…" Shizune looked as she observantly at the numbers.

_Crud Naruto you look broken. Stop it and put on that goofy smile you always wear. I don't want to see you like this. _Sasuke thought Feeling his begin stomach to cringe.

"Did you send him over there?" Naruto hissed

"I did." Tsunade replied looking at the ground.

"How can you send him into danger alone?" Naruto said venomously.

_I saw Sakura jump for a bit staring at the once always happy blond. I can understand how Sakura felt his usual happy self never included talking like this. It was a different side of Naruto I have never seen._

"I'm going to avenge him." Naruto growled.

_These words surprised me the most. That's how I went to Oruchimaru for power was for revenge__ and __now that hearing those words. I'm wondering what the dobe is going to do._

Naruto ran to the door in and swung the door open.

"I'll come back later for him." The old sage frog said.

"I'll get the dobe." I say running after him. "Naruto!"

**What do you think on this chapter? Poor Naruto. He took Jiraiya's death hard.**


	4. always watching

**This is one of my first fanfics so I need all the reviews and notes so I can get better at writing. My last story was not that good but I will try harder on this one!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Nyan (3 chapters in 1 day I am on a role!)**

**Kyuubi talking/inner **

_Thinking_

**Always watching**

Today I have promised to meet Kiba and Shino at our team training ground. It was a windy day and it blew my long blue hair out of my face.

**(A/n: it is blue right or is it purple? It looks kind of like both to me. Oh well I'll just go with blue.)**

I was on my way to the training grounds when I heard "Naruto!" it sounded like Sasuke.

_What happened? Was Naruto-kun okay? Sasuke was never the one to sound troubled like he did. In fact I never got to know him. It was hard for people to get to know him because he always blocked everyone out; well that's what I heard when Ino was yelling on the streets yelling about how he wouldn't go on a date with her. But, Naruto-kun might be in trouble. I am going to see what's up._

I was getting worried when I got to where Naruto was he looked scary. Not the usual smile and happy laugh. His usual blue eyes where now a crimson red with a slit in the middle. His usual happy glow was replaced with anger. Even his chakra changed for a bit.

He was beating the area with his fist and stabbing the trees while cussing. There was craters in the ground and the trees where all cut up. Some trees had cuss words carved on it. I was thinking about walking over there. But, I was too shy to even talk let alone walk.

_I guess now is a bad time to tell him how I feel. I have to tell him soon. I just have to. I'm always watching him and admired him even when we were kids. His enthusiasm and energy he wasn't shy to do anything. I have to tell him soon. I have to._

"Hinata!"Kiba yelled. "Let's go we have to train."

_I have to tell him._

_I'm always watching._

**What do you think about this Chapter? Please Review.**


	5. naruto gives up

**Sorry I could not write in a while my computer has been taken away for a while. But now I am back to write my fanfic!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Nyan**

**What do I think?**

"NARUTO! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

"Shut it Sasuke."Naruto growled. His blond hair matted and dirt on his once orange jumpsuit.

"What are you thinking? Running away like that!" I said angrily.

"I thought you of all people would understand!"

"Me! It was you who told me all that stuff to get out of revenge. You should learn how to follow your own advice!"

"You don't know how wrong you are! You didn't even bother to listen let alone understand! Wasn't it you who betrayed the village to work with the snake sannin who just used you for your body! Wasn't it you who almost killed me by trying to save you! Twice! Sasuke you are wrong about everything you just said. See Sasuke! You are wrong!" The hyperactive blond yelled.

I fell silent he was right about everything he just said.

"Well I'm not going to let you go on the same road I have been on my whole life. It's not a very good one. So if you try anything funny I'll be ready to smack the shit out of you. What happen to the blond's advice? Huh?" I said trying to get the point out.

"If you keep that up I'll say the three words I promised myself not to say." He said chuckling.

"What! What can possibly worse then you are doing now!" I spat.

"Ok you really want to hear it. I'll give it to you! I GIVE UP!"

**To be continued.**

**Was this chapter ok? Please PLEASE Review!**


	6. What!

**I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

**I do not own Naruto **

**Please review**

**WHAT?**

"You heard me Sasuke… I'm giving up." Naruto said glaring at him.

I was silent. Staring at the ground and my intelligent response was "Why?"

"Why! That's it! I'll tell you why! Nobody and I mean nobody has the right to kill someone that is that close to me!" he growled. "I can't let it happen… I just can't. I need them… I need them all here."

I noticed he was whispering all this stuff. I could barely hear him. "Naruto it's just one person… the rest of Konoha is still here. Look all of the rookie nine and Guy's team are here." I answered.

**(A/n: Is that how you spell Guy's name or it Gai?)**

There was a disturbing silence and the atmosphere felt wrong. The blond was on his knees, head facing the ground.

"Why are you giving up? When I was gone did you give up? No! You kept being your annoying self and made me come back to Konoha. Why can't you be the same now?" I answered knowing it was the perfect speech to give in this situation.

"Easy. You weren't dead." Naruto said quietly.

I was silent. He was right I wasn't dead. That makes the situation completely different.

"Listen Naruto, I know this situation is different but, you don't have to be so hard on yourself. You have been through harder things. You can pull through this." Sasuke was worried about the once happy blond.

Instead of his usual happy warm aura it was cold. His eyes that were full of life and excitement were dulled out and, without his ninja head band on with his goofy smile he looked depressed. The head band that he risked his life getting back on our first mission fighting Zabuza was not proudly on his forehead but next to him on the wet ground.

The silence was broken when Naruto spoke up. I can barely hear him.

"Why? Why do you care so much? Why now? OF ALL TIMES WHY NOW SASUKE! WHY NOW!" he screamed

"I- I don't know… it just doesn't suit you to be like this. You are going on the same path I did a-and that's not a good rode to go on. Well, not for the future hokage… at least." I said quietly hoping he heard and no one else did.

"W-what you believe in me that much. S-Sasuke! Thank you!" the blond immediately perked up. "But, I have to get stronger… mind helping." The blond questioned scratching the back of his head.

"Depends dobe where we going to train?" I asked hoping somewhere instead of the now messed up training grounds. Let's face it the words on the trees were not nice.

"I think that geezer frog sage is taking me somewhere. Wanna come? I mean he was the one who trained the Jiraiya the legendary sannin of the leaf."

"Ok I guess I'll come but I'm not going to let the dobe pass me up." I say in my I'm still better then you voice just to get him riled up.

"Oh you are on Teme." The hyperactive blond has returned.

"**You guys are fools…"**

I was silent "Naruto who was that? That's not who I think it is it?" I say surprised hearing the familiar voice.

"**What don't recognize me Uchiha?"** the monstrous voice growled.

"You can hear Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed. "How Sasuke?"

"I don't know. What do you want Kyuubi."

"**Why did you interrupt? For once the brat was asking for advice."** Kyuubi snarled with venom in his voice.

"Naruto you were going to the demon lord for advice! That is the last place you want to go for advice. You can be such a dobe sometimes."

The blond chuckled. "Sorry Sasuke. But he did help me get out of depression." The blond said as if nothing is wrong with going to a demon for advice.

"How so?" I ask still thinking about what he just said.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto." A pink haired ninja asked outside the old apartment._

"_Naruto get out of there right now! Or do you not want a door." Sakura snapped yelling and banging at the door._

_There was sobbing coming from inside. "Naruto is not here… he is h-he is dead!"_

"_Naruto come on out of there right now!" The pink haired girl yelled._

"_**Kit you have to stop being a big baby and get your ass out of bed."**_

_I don't feel like it. I thought._

_NARUTO! IF YOU DON"T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW THEN I'LL TELL EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE THAT YOU ARE GAY!" Sakura threatened._

"_Coming Sakura-Chan."_

_End of flashback_

"That is the most stupid story I have ever heard Naruto." I said

"Whatever Sasuke. I wasn't going to anything that bad." Naruto said. "maybe use some Kyuubi wrath but that's it."

"You say it like it's no big deal you idiot."

**PLEASE REVIEW I AM IN COMPETITION WITH MY FRIEND ON GETTING REVIEWS!**

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**CONTEST**

**I need some ideas for the next chapter so review and I will pick the best idea.**

**How was this chapter? I made it a whole lot longer. **


End file.
